dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Skyblazero vs. Oofman789
Skyblazero vs. Oofman789 is an episode from DBX, featuring Skyblazero and Oofman789 from DBX Fanon Wiki. Description Who of these users from the wiki will win in a DBX? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! NOTE: 'Oofman have all the powers from Mickey Mouse and Eric Cartman and I have all the powers from Mario, Ryuko Matöi, Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny. 'Pre-Fight (Ubication: DBX Fanon Wiki) Sky was walking, until he saw Oofman and Sky said. Sky: Hello Oofman! Oofman: Sky, let's fight, because I make an image! Sky: Well, this idea is unstoppable, so let's fight! Oofman: OK. HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Sky and Oofman hit and kicked, until Oofman takes out his Lightsaber, so Sky also takes out his Lightsaber. Oofman and Sky: Let's do it! Both clash swords, until Oofman use the sword to push Sky in a wall and Oofman try to decapitate Sky, who dodges and kicks Oofman in aside. Then Oofman decide takes out his Keyblade, trying to cut Sky, but he dodges and takes out his Ultra Hammer and both collide weapons, until Sky uppercuts Oofman. Oofman then use Stopza to stop the time and use fire to burn Sky and the time returns to normal, but he then recovers from the burning and returns to the combat. Oofman: Ice!! Oofman freeze Sky and then he stab Sky with his Keyblade and use fire again to send Sky flyning in a wall. Sky very wounding decide transform in Invisible and then hits Oofman several times with punches in a wall and he takes out his Ultra Hammer to smash Oofman in the ground. Then Oofman decide takes out his PaintBrush and try to melt Sky with Thinner but he dodge the attack and runs at Oofman and tackles him in the ground. Then Oofman gets up and transforms in Super Mickey, but Sky decide use the Invincible Star and transforms in Invincible and collide this with the Wing Cap and both hit and kicked in the sky, until both loss his powers. Sky and Oofman: OH NO... AHHHH!!! Both landed abruptly on the ground. Both gets up and hit and kicked, until Sky and Oofman takes out shotguns and shoots each other, until don't have bullets. Then Oofman shoots rays at Sky but he dodges all the rays easy and Oofman angry takes out a baseball bat and hits Sky in the face 2 times and push him in the ground. Then Oofman takes out a hammer but Sky takes out his Lightsaber cutting the hammer and try to kill Oofman, who dodges and kicks Sky in te stomach in aside. Then Oofman takes out in the Coon and Sky transforms in Duck Dodgers, shooting lasers at Oofman who dodges and hits Sky 5 times in the face, then push him and takes out a bomb that send Sky to fly in a wall and try to shoot fire at Sky who dodges the fire. Then Sky use the Super Carrots to face Oofman. Oofman and Sky: Let's do it! Oofman and Sky runs at each other and hit and kicked, until Oofman kicks Sky in aside, annoying Sky who say. Sky: Sorry Oofman, but I have that termined this! He angry hits Oofman in the face 2 times and takes out his Ultra Hammer and hits Oofman in a wall and he walks at Oofman and takes out his Scissors Blade and cut Oofman's body in the half. Sky: Sorry Oofman! Sky takes out his Ultra Hammer and crush Oofman's head, creating a great puddle of blood. K.O. Sky: Sorry Oofman, but I won! Results The winner is: Skyblazero Category:Blog posts